Ironic
by IrishKitty
Summary: Spoliery for The Gift. Song fic on Spike's thoughts


Title: Ironic  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Joss Whedon, i'm merely playing with the characters to create my own ideas. The lyrics to the song "Ironic" belong to Alanis Morisette  
Summary: A song fic of Spike's POV set six weeks after the Gift  
This fic is in dedication of my friend Liz who loves this song almost as much as she loves Spike.  
  
"An old man turned ninety-eight   
He won the lottery and died the next day"   
  
She's gone, all gone. All that's left is an empty, hollow shell of the woman that i loved. It's ironic really, she was just starting to trust me again and then Fate decides to snatch her away from me before i could even blink. Yeah, i know she died to save the Nibblet but as far as i'm concerned Fate still played a part in it. Stupid bitch, i'll have to remember to pay her a visit one-day.  
  
"It's a black fly in your Chardonnay   
It's a death row pardon two minutes too late   
Isn't it ironic... don't you think"  
  
She didn't have to die but oh no, has to be the bleeding heroine doesn't she? Couldn't wait two minutes for old Spike to get back up there, she had to rush on and do things her way as usual. Not a day's gone by since she died that i've thought about how i could've saved her from dying, and i could have. I've sat and thought about it in this very same place i'm sitting now. If i had drank a little from Dawn, not enough to kill her mind you that would mean I had her blood in my veins, which means I could've closed the portal.  
  
"It's like rain on your wedding day   
It's a free ride when you've already paid   
It's the good advice that you just didn't take   
Who would've thought... it figures"   
  
But she didn't wait; she rushed ahead in her own self-less way as per bloody usual. The only thing that's managed to keep me from the rising sun is Dawn. There's another piece of irnoy for you; Dawn manages to keep me from going up in flames in the morning sun.  
  
"Mr. Play It Safe was afraid to fly   
He packed his suitcase and kissed his kids good-bye   
He waited his whole damn life to take that flight  
And as the plane crashed down he thought isn't this nice?  
Who would've thought...it figures "  
  
She's a good kid though, oh god the irony just keeps bloody coming, the offical soon to be guardian of the slayer's little sis is the vamp that tried to kill her a dozen times. Hell, i'm sure i tried to kill the Nibblet a couple of times too. Let me think there was that parent thing of Buffy's that I crashed when I first came to SunnyD. I can remember yanking open a door to find a scared, crying, little nine year old girl curled up in a corner. Did i kill her though? Nope because that wasn't ironic enough for you Spike was it?  
  
"It's like rain on your wedding day   
It's a free ride when you've already paid   
It's the good advice that you just didn't take   
Who would've thought... it figures"  
  
I mean who was i kidding falling in love with a slayer for Christ's sake. I mean that one just tops it all off, takes the bleeding biscuit. Hell knows how much i wanted her dead but something stopped me everytime, stopped me from tearing her body apart limb from limb until she begged for mercy.  
  
"Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you   
When you think everything's okay and everything's going right   
And life has a funny way of helping you out when   
You think everything's gone wrong and everthing blows up   
In your face"   
  
But she was something, different from other slayers. Not just the age thing, there was something else, i've never been able to put my finger on it. I'm not sure i want to know what it was, maybe it would just make me hurt more and the tears would start flowing as feely as they have done over these past six weeks. I'm crying over the death of a slayer, thought you were going to dance on her grave Spike, well there's the irony of it all over again.  
  
"A traffic jam when you're already late   
A no-smoking sign on your cigarette break   
It's like 10,000 spoons when all you need is a knife"  
  
I loved her, i William the Bloody killer of two slayers loved Buffy Summers. So i've came up against three of them, killed two and fallen deeply in love with the third. That's another piece of irony, i should write a bleeding book on this.   
  
"It's meeting the man of my dreams   
And then meeting his beautiful wife   
And isn't it ironic... don't you think"  
  
Oh well, Spike enough with dwelling on what is and what isn't, the rest of them downstairs will be wondering where you've gone. Bloody hell i'm talking in the third person now, i really must be going insane.  
  
Leaning over, Spike switched off the CD player and quietly got up off the bed. Placing the little stuffed pig back on the pillow he walked out the room and quietly shut the door.  
  
"A little too ironic.   
And yeah I really do think..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
